Track type work machines typically have an undercarriage for moving the machine along the ground. The under carriage includes track chain assembly encircling a frame, a sprocket, an idler. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates, engaging the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the work machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of track pins between and connected to the parallel chains. Typical track chain assemblies include two ends that are coupled together using a two piece master link to form a continuous chain or loop. An example of a typical master link is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,014 to Dennison et al. The track pins and the track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the track pins relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
The cost of the master link is considerably higher than the cost of the other track links. The reason for the higher cost is fewer master links are produced, special forging tools are required and the design is more complicated than a typical track link.
Through normal use, the track chain assembly may require service or replacement of one or more of the track joints. To facilitate this servicing of the track chain assembly, the master link must be disassembled and the track chain moved to a specially equipped repair shop. Track shops use a track press to disassemble the track chain, replace damaged parts and reassemble the chain. An example of a track press can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,908 to Livesay et al. Track presses are large stationary machines that are extremely expensive to own and operate. Track presses are typically housed in a separate building, further increasing the expense of ownership. To repair a track assembly a large amount of down time, often days, is required. The track assembly must first be removed from a work machine, then transported to a track shop for repair and then transported back to the machine and reinstalled. This down time cost machine owners money for the repair and loss of use of the machine.
What is needed therefore are track chain repair tools which overcome one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.